Looking For A Laugh
by Overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: As Ladyblogger, Alya was infamous for spinning some crazy theories, and she held tight to this one...even if she hadn't spoken of it for months. Marinette knew all too well that her stubborn best friend was unlikely to give it up unless someone proved it to be impossible. Luckily, Marinette was uniquely positioned to prove her wrong. There was no way that Adrien was Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug threw her weight into the swing, catching ample airtime before her yo-yo shot out with pinpoint accuracy.

This job was stressful. It was exhausting.

Some days, the job even tested the limits of the ridiculous and the absurd. Things that had seemed outright unbelievable not even one years ago now seemed downright mundane.

To top it all off, it was even - rather unfortunately - unpaid.

Of course, that was assuming one didn't count the feel of the breeze whipping against her face and through her hair as she sprinted across the rooftops and swung her way around the city or the adrenaline rush that coursed through her veins as they just barely eked out victory in the nick of time and she sprinted away before Tikki's powers wore off or she was missed in her everyday life.

In her alter ego, she couldn't even tell anyone who she was, not even her own partner.

And truth be told, if she had to ever do it all over again but on her own, she might very well have given up a long time ago. Considering the sheer number of people in her life that the Akuma had touched, that was a truly terrifying notion.

But Chat Noir had been the one true constant in her life (outside of Tikki, of course). He was the second pair of eyes. He always had her back. her Chaton was a surprising source of strength, especially when circumstance had worn her down while she wore the red and spots. Tikki couldn't be there to pick her up, but Chat Noir never failed to try.

And she knew him well in return. Knew every smirk, every quirked eyebrow that danced merrily behind that mask. She could feel when he was gearing up to flirt and occasionally had beat him to the punch in rolling her eyes.

She shook her head as she landed atop the corner of a rooftop, scanning the skyline. Even without the finely honed senses that she borrowed from Tikki, Marinette could spot every pun coming from a mile away.

That was why Alya's notion that Adrien was Chat Noir was patently absurd.

She knew them both, far too well.

She'd had Adrien's posters covering most of her pink bedroom walls. She had his schedule mapped out and nearly committed to memory. She stared at his head in class each school day.

It had taken a while, but she'd even managed to form whole sentences in his presence without sticking her foot into her mouth whole.

Ladybug set her jaw, looping back towards her own rooftop. It wasn't the first time Alya had suggested it, but so help her, it would be the last.

So, she had formulated a plan.

Not that Tikki approved, of course. Their identities were supposed to stay secret for a reason.

In all the time that she and Chat Noir had spent together, she could never honestly say she had heard him laugh.

But Adrien's laugh? Well, that haunted her dreams. She was confident that every bit of Miraculous magic wouldn't be able to mask that musical sound from her own ears.

Ladybug grinned, as she picked up speed. She knew what she needed to do.

She just needed to figure out how best to get her kitten to crack.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was originally posted as chapters 36-43 of The Night Patrol as part of the LadyNoirJuly2017 Challenge, Day 28 (In Love With a) Laugh Prompt, now collected here for reading convenience per reader request. Original chapter breaks have also been retained by request.

Thanks as always to EnberLight and SeasonoftheGeek who both helped with some beta work on this fic. *hugs*

I'm not totally tied to this title, but felt it needed something a little different than the prompt, so I am entirely open to suggestions! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

By the time she reached the roof of Notre Dame, spotting her partner vaulting atop the roof, she had an idea in mind.

Much as it pained her.

Puns.

Chat Noir was an absolute sucker for puns. Good puns, bad puns. Playing on every sort of word in his surprisingly expansive vocabulary. He dropped them at nearly every opportunity, and his face lit up whenever she'd bantered right back.

It was a guaranteed success.

* * *

Marinette dropped down onto her bed with a flomp, letting Tikki come up to cuddle her face as her transformation faded in a wash of pink.

Her hand dropped over her face dramatically.

Tikki exhaled, watching the range of emotions play out over her chosen's features. "Marinette. Don't you think you're making too much of this?"

The girl grumbled. "How can I not? This should have been easy..."

* * *

And yet, she had failed. Utterly.

Somehow, she managed to avoid to find a pun that didn't make her want to plant her own face into the nearest light pole - of which where were a surprising number within the City.

They'd managed to go through well over half of the patrol in relative silence before she'd even had the slightest bit of a reasonable idea.

Ladybug had to admit her clever kitten had a knack for clever wordplay, but darn it if wasn't hard to come up with something clever on the spot, especially where there was so much riding on it.

He'd grown anxious, breaking through the silence himself. "Something on your mind, Bugaboo?"

She had snorted, letting the momentum and muscle memory carry through the rest of her swing. "Just a little too much of a good swing."

"Ah!" Did you just pun?" Chat's eyes widened, his too bright teeth fairly glimmering in the dark. "That's puntastic!"

He fairly danced around her, dropping down from the pole to alight onto the next roof. His excitement was almost puppyish in how little he could contain it.

"Now tell me. How did I finally convert you?" His eyebrows waggled. "Did you finally manage to fall for my charms after all?"

With a sigh, she dropped onto the roof as her yo-yo dropped it's hold, the string magically spiralling back into the red base. All of this and he still wasn't laughing. "Ah. Swing and a miss, Chaton."

He dropped down beside her, glowing green eyes full of unasked questions and concern.

She smiled a little too brightly. "Don't worry, Chaton. It's not your vault."

Chat Noir smirked at that, shaking his head dolefully. "I really do have so much to teach you."

"Au contraire, mon chaton," Ladybug pushed him away by the nose, wincing slightly as the chirp of her earrings let her know that Tikki was ready to turn in for the night. "I think you might be the one with quite a bit to learn."

The barest hint of a frown crossed over his face, before he tipped his fingers to his head in mock salute. "I look forward to it, my Lady."

Scrambled to the other end of the roof to head home, Ladybug had dared to peer back, catching his brazen wink.

* * *

That cat just thought he was sooo clever.

Marinette grumbled, tugging her covers up over in head as if that would block out her own embarrassment.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at the shade of the covers. This is what came out of poor planning.

She would be better prepared next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Freshly transformed, Chat Noir stretched lazily atop his own roof.

He still didn't know what had gotten into Ladybug to inspire her short streak of puns.

He spent the better part of the previous night grinning and sighing. If you asked Plagg, he was apparently so bad about it that the had fled off into the trash can with a pile of Camembert grumbling about the need to shelter his delicate cat god ears from "all the sighing and giggles."

He could barely suppress his own grin during the day in class or during his afternoon photoshoot.

But whatever he did, he needed to figure it out again fast...and do it every time they met up.

Arsenal of puns at the ready, he vaulting across the way headed towards their usual patrol meet up point.

* * *

Ladybug usually preferred to talk through the patrol before they headed off. He was always thankful that she'd often get a moment to peruse the Ladyblog's updates section before they both headed out, often because he was all too often running straight from the dinner table or from a later photoshoot.

He made it up with time after the patrol, but it really wasn't quite the same, so he'd rely on her knowledge of what direction was best.

Chat Noir had come to expect this discussion out of sheer habit.

By the time he landed on that all too familiar rooftop, Ladybug already had her yo-yo out and spinning. She smirked up at him, spooling together her yo-yo just in time for him to hit the rooftop just beside her.

He didn't expect her to smirk and turn on her heel to dash in the opposite direction, giving him no choice but to make chase.

Clearly something was up, if the quirk of her lips gave any indication, but she kept mum as she sped off, slinging her yo-yo and swinging nearly as fast as she could. She had the edge on him in speed, but his costume had granted him an extra measure of strength, leaving them evenly matched and evenly paced.

She didn't even bother to look back.

But then again, Ladybug had to know by know that he would follow wherever she might lead him.

* * *

As soon as Ladybug had dragged him to the top of the Hotel Pairs, she whirled about and turned on him.

She looped her yo-yo around his baton, jarring him off balance. He retracted the baton, loosening the yo-yo's hold.

Teeth clenched and eyes narrowed, Chat regained his footing quickly, balancing himself on the balls of his feet. It wasn't as if she didn't leave him feeling that dizzy and disoriented on a near daily basis. Between her and the never ending string of Akuma, he had learned to be very quick to land back on his feet.

It was so important to keep them both safe, so he needed to be ready for anything. Nothing else was more important - not even his own undying affection for her.

Spinning the baton in his hands to keep her yo-yo from snagging it again, he advanced.

Her eyes narrowed as her yo-yo spun, clearly preparing to deflect whatever he would send her way.

Spying an opening, he thrust the baton forward, at a point beside her head, anticipating she would dodge the other way.

And dodge she did.

Chat Noir smirked.

But Ladybug had also anticipated his move. Her yo-yo had already snagged the bottom of his baton and he was off balance again, toppling back onto the hard top cover of the pool.

The suit cushioned his fall enough to leave him only a little breathless.

Ruefully, he grinned, his eyes momentarily closed while he steadied his breath. They really did know each other far too well.

At least that's what he thought.

Chat Noir blinked his eyes open wide, the brightest blush burning both pair of ears, right to the tips.

He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the lovely but perplexed blue eyes staring back down at him. Ladybug's fingers grazed the sides of his chest, as she half kneeled over him.

He didn't even dare to breathe as he gaped up at her in amazement. Whatever he had been doing was clearly right. His mind raced, replaying the short fight, wondering again what he had done to be so lucky.

"Huh?" The utterance trembled out of his mouth before he could rein it in. Wincing at his own lack of cleverness, Chat allowed himself a self-deprecating smile. Well, wasn't that Clever, Chat Noir?

"What?" Ladybug frowned, startled eyes darting up to meet his. "Oh." She gasped, finally realizing their position as she back pedalled.

His face fell as the cool night air rushed back over him.

"Umm...Sorry about that, Chat Noir." Ladybug still knelt beside him, frowning and fidgeting as he sat back up. Her eyes wouldn't meet his at all; instead she breathed noisily, staring down at her curled fingers in accusation.

With the blush of her own clearly settling onto her cheeks, she was so absurdly irritated that it was adorable.

He tilted his head, confusion narrowing his eyes. What was she so angry about then? "We're you trying to practice just in case one of us managed to be Akumatized."

Ladybug blinked and then nodded absently. "Yep. That's exactly what we were doing."

He grinned, nodding in satisfaction with that answer. He stood back up, stretching lazily before settling his own hands behind his head.

If he was lucky, even a few of the future sparring sessions might end up like that again. He might even throw one or two - just for good measure.

Chat Noir grinned out over the view of the city's lights.

Perhaps Ladybug's good luck was rubbing off on him.

* * *

Ladybug dragged her hands over her face to mask the groan and the roll of her eyes once he turned his self-satisfied gaze away from her.

Of course, Chat Noir wouldn't be ticklish. Not with that heavy, leather-like suit as protection.

She grumbled, turning her thoughts to a new plan...

One that she would definitely test out first.


	4. Chapter 4

Tikki frowned. As soon as Marinette had broken the transformation, her charge had that look in her eyes that she knew would be trouble.

"Marinette. That's why I keep telling you this isn't a good idea."

"But Alya is wrong, Tikki."

Tikki muffled her sigh into her chocolate chip cookie. "She might be, yes."

"Might?" Marinette echoed in disbelief.

Tikki exhaled, narrowing her tiny blue eyes at her charge. Whenever Marinette got it into her head that she was right, she ran headlong forward - despite her own good advice. It's part of what made her a good Ladybug. But it wasn't without its challenges.

"We have no real way to know who Chat Noir actually is. Just as he and his kwami wouldn't have any idea how you are."

* * *

Marinette crossed her arms, staring up into her skylight well past midnight. Tikki had fallen asleep hours ago, softly snoring in the tiny alcove Marinette had made and cushioned in her desk drawer.

But sleep eluded her. Her mind was running through a whole slew of ideas and dismissing just about as many as she'd come up with.

There had to be something. Something foolproof she was missing.

Restless, she dropped her arm over her forehead, shielding the moonlight from her eyes.

Alya had to be wrong.

She had to be. The alternative was literally too ridiculous to be believed.

Chat Noir and Adrien - their personalities - were so, so different.

But the more she had allowed herself to think about it, for all this time they had worked together, she honestly couldn't remember Chat Noir really and truly laughing.

Marinette bit her lip, anxious. She knew that she had laughed. What Chat Noir around, he kind of made it hard not to. He made a point to keep even these darker moments as lighthearted as he could manage. She had bantered back without a doubt.

He'd grinned. He smirked. He beamed. He even snorted a time or two.

She'd nearly doubled over from the sheer absurdity of the situation when he had done that.

But a real laugh? Somehow that seemed to elude him.

And for all this time, she somehow seemed to have missed it. Her hand dragged over her face. What kind of a partner - what kind of a friend - did it make her not have realized that?

As Ladybug she had the power of creation. Shouldn't that be something that should fall within her capabilities?

To create a little more joy in her partner's life, no matter who Chat Noir might actually be behind that mask.

* * *

Marinette grinned as she walked into school. She'd gotten up early, put on makeup and her nicest outfit. She was even wearing her lucky socks. She'd carried her own lucky charm around for long enough, she just had to borrow a bit of Ladybug courage from.

Finally. She had it this time. A plan she knew was sure to work.

Now, she just had to prove she was right first.

She just had to find a willing target.

Alya was going on and on about her latest article, not really noticing that Marinette wasn't super focused on the history of luck and black cats.

Her eyes flit around the classroom, assessing quickly. Nino - Nope, explaining to Alya was not an option.

Nathaniel was almost sure to get the wrong idea.

Ivan was very clearly taken.

Max would break down her reaction in a weird, mathematical way. His input was...not entirely reliable.

Kim...well, he at least had a bit more of a sense of humor, but he was a bit slower on the uptake. Sweet, just not really that reliable for this exercise.

She gulped, when the only other, viable option entered the classroom.

"Hey, Nino!"

Her eyes darted back to the open book on her desktop, flushing. She didn't dare look up. Not while she was actively contemplating the impossible.

Maybe she could find someone else in the hallways to - uh...practice on? Someone who might actually forgot the fool she was definitely about to make of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Alya eyed Marinette suspiciously. She knew the girl was not listening to her wax philosophical on her articles; she'd learned the signs of that tune out weeks ago.

Luckily, she was also able to multi-task. She'd learned the trick long ago, knowing Marinette would technically tune out for her more pedantic topics in particular.

Say what she wanted, Marinette was always much more interested when the topic ran to damage reports or identity clues. To thoughts of what Hawkmoth was after or who he might actually be beneath the mask.

But subtle Marinette was not.

Her friend was totally distracted and resembled a startled rabbit the instant Adrien entered the room.

* * *

Marinette had barely settled down by the time the first lecture had finished.

She had yet to respond to a single one of her notes, but her face kept getting a bit more pale as she read each one.

Alya crossed her arms over her chest. Noting the not-so-subtle direction on her friend's eyes. She could wait until lunchtime and then she was going to get to the bottom of this mess.

* * *

By the time, Alya had cornered her over by the lockers, Marinette was half ready to pass out from the anxiety. There had to be some other way. Flirting with Adrien? There was no way she'd survive it.

Not even for all her worried for Chat Noir.

"Alright, girl. Spill."

Plastering a super fake grin on her face, Marinette forced her eyes overly wide and guileless as she could muster.

Alya's narrowed eyes were a pretty sure sign that she wasn't buying the act. Any further doubts were erased with her deadpan, "Really? That's adorable."

Marinette pouted, her fingertips anxiously pressing together. "This is going to seem like a weird question."

"Oh?"

"How do you flirt?" Marinette frowned.

Alya smirked, her hands crossing her chest. "Is that all?"

"With a guy...who's a friend."

Alya quirked a doubtful brow at that. "Just a friend?"

"Yep!" Marinette's voice jumped half an octave higher without consulting her, she smiled, sweetly hoping it would cover the omission. "Just a friend."

"And why haven't I heard about this friend?"

Marinette flinched. Alya always was too canny by half. "I sometimes play Ultimate Mecha Strike III online after Dad crashes, and this one guy has been super fun to trounce. I just kind of found out he's not quite so happy as he pretends, so I've been trying to cheer him up, trying to get him to laugh."

"You really are the sweetest. You know that right." Shaking her head, Alya ruffled Marinette's bangs affectionately.

Marinette beamed. "Thanks...but I've had no luck. No matter what I do, I swear I just cannot get this boy to laugh. I've tried jokes and banter. I'm literally trying my awful attempts at flirting as a last ditch effort."

"You're not bad at flirting, M."

Marinette shot her a pointed look.

"Right," Alya countered, "but it is different thing when it is joking and when it means something to you. The more anxious about it, it just gets that much harder to do…" Alya trailed off.

Blinking, Marinette nodded, pushing the conversation forward. "Right. That's why I kind of wanted to practice to make sure it would make an impartial person laugh as well." She paused as Alya hadn't jumped in as she usually would. "So what should I do?"

Alya had been staring, off in her own world. She shook her head when she'd noticed Marinette's eyes on her. "Huh? Sorry. Let's grab some lunch while we puzzle this out."

* * *

Alya tapped her foot as Sabine Cheng rushed to pull together lunch at the table.

Marinette might have unwittingly provided her own solution to her terrible shyness around Adrien. She just couldn't know he was there. But how could she pull it off?

Nino kept insisting that Adrien actually had this wicked sense of humor, one his Dad definitely didn't approve in his carefully crafted public image of his own son.

Marinette was busy, writing down a list of items.

Alya took a peek over her shoulder at counter, squinting in disbelief. "Puns? I thought you hated those."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I'm definitely not a fan, although every once in awhile I hear one that will make me smile rather than groan."

Alya's eyes narrowed. Despite the explanation, Marinette hadn't slowed her speed, her pen still scratching over the paper furiously. "So this guy likes cat puns?:"

"Yes, he's a huge fan of Chat Noir and he is positively awful about them. Pawful, in fact." Marinette winced at her own correction. "Seriously, it's almost like playing games with my Dad, he's so ridiculous about it."

Alya quirked a brow. It was funny, Marinette was so overt and so over the top about her feelings for Adrien, but that kind of subtle and understated affection very much tracked with her own interactions with Nino.

It begged the question: if Marinette cared for this guy - and she clearly did or she wouldn't be so invested and worried - then why was she keeping this guy under the radar?

Marinette deserved every bit of a chance with Adrien. And the boy was an absolute fool if he didn't take her up on the offer - assuming she could actually manage to stammer it out.

But if that didn't work, it sounded like she actually had another beau waiting in the wings. One she cared about enough to even consider the risk in making a fool of herself in front of Adrien.

After only a moment's hesitation, she shot off a text to Nino.

* * *

Marinette walked back to school side by side with Alya. Some of these lines were just over the top, but she was channeling her best Chat Noir to pull it all off.

But Alya was just being impawsible.

Alya had just about died laughing when they were going through one of the crosswalks, which was definitely bode well for her later chatter with Chat Noir, but as a far less helpful sign for both of them getting back to school in one piece.

Seriously. Some of these jokes weren't that funny. She'd heard them herself often enough to know.

Were it not for her superhero side gig, she might really have struggled to drag Alya bodily out of the crosswalk - it wasn't the first time she'd had to do that for someone - but even now Alya smirked down at her phone.

Of course, if she were not Ladybug, she probably wouldn't even know Chat Noir well enough to be rightfully concerned about him.

* * *

Alya couldn't help but laugh. Marinette was so committed to this little project, but she still was offended by the puns and couldn't help but wrinkle up her nose in frustration. Nino better get here quick with Adrien, while she was still up to these antics.

He had just texted back that he was inbound when Marinette had hauled her bodily from the intersection. At least she was paying attention.

"So have you figured out which ones you might use?"

"Not entirely sure yet." Marinette mused aloud. "He's pretty quick on his feet...in the game, you know...so I just have to figure out what he's likely to say to figure out how to respond."

* * *

Adrien had sighed when Nino had dragged him to an out of the way cafe. At least they both had managed to dodge the Gorilla, and he'd managed to sneak in a little bit of an extra snack that would make his nutritionist break into fits.

Luckily, he could burn the calories off in no time at all.

He was just finishing up his requisite phone check in when they had spotted Alya half a block ahead. Nino waved, grinning like a maniac.

She looked up and smiled, before her eyes snapped back to Marinette.

The shorter girl hadn't noticed their approach and kept speaking to Alya. Her pigtailed bobbed as she shrugged, her hands lifting in the air as her head tilted. "That's impawsible. There's no way there is someone better fur me than you."

Adrien felt the blush color his face, even as he'd covered his own mild embarrassment with a chuckle. Even untransformed his hearing stayed a bit better than it had always been. He knew he heard that inflection and emphasis that pushed her comments into punning territory.

Alya grinned, as Marinette turned around, blue eyes wide and mouth gaping. "See, Marinette. I told you that one would work."

* * *

"Bye, bye, little butterfly."

Chat Noir felt the sweating beading up beneath his collar. Today had already been to warm before they both had to run across the rooftops of Paris in the midday sun.

He hadn't been back in class from lunch for long before the inevitable scream rang out across the school yard, leaving them all to scramble from the classroom to safety - or in his own case - to transform and take the Akuma out.

The fight had taken quite some, leaving them both a little breathless once the Akuma had been caught up on the rooftops. He barely was able to keep the Akuma distracted and moving away from her so she could successfully deploy her Lucky Charm.

Smiling, she extended her fist, which he met, if a bit wearily. "Pound it."

"Sorry, I wasn't better help, My Lady."

Ladybug, who had been gearing up to get moving back towards her other life, turned back to him with a frown. "What on earth do you mean?"

"It's just," he sighed. "I was barely able to keep the Akuma focused on me. What sort of a protector am I if I can't do that for you?"

"What are you even talking about?" Ladybug was standing over him, her arms crossed. "You're not my protector, Chat Noir. You're my partner."

He scowled. "I'm a pretty useless one if I couldn't keep you from getting hit."

"I'm pretty sure that's impawsible." Ladybug lips twitched, humor dancing through her own sincerity, as she tapped her finger to his nose. "There's no way there is someone else better partner fur me than you."

Blinking, he gaped at Ladybug. Well, that was uncanny.

Her too blue eyes bore into him, shimmering with concern. "I mean it, Chaton. You're my purrecious furend."

His eyes flew wide as he felt his back collide with the stone chimney as the earth had shifted beneath his feet.

"Sorry, Chat," Ladybug winced as her earrings beeped. "I'm going to need to get moving. Are you sure you're okay?"

Chat Noir swallowed against the hard lump that had formed in his throat, before nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chat Noir was just floored. He wasn't sure how long he sat, slumping against the side of the roof, dazed.

His cheeks warmed with the knowledge he'd gained without her knowing. He would have to tell her. He knew he would, just as soon as he figured out how.

His movements grew restless, alternately sitting and then stretching his legs shifting to pace the thin stretch of roof in turns.

He just couldn't quite get over the fact that he knew his Lady. He really, truly knew her, in ways he hadn't really even hoped.

Marinette was a friend...and a good one at that, just as kind and caring and strong in the costume as she had been out of it.

His claws raked into his hair, jostling his right cat ear slightly. He should have known it, should have seen it.

In so many little ways, it should have been obvious. Her hairstyle for one, which didn't really seem to change when she transformed as he did. Her eyes changed a little, gaining some little extra color that made them just the slightest bit more compelling through the red spotted mask. Her kindness towards others, particularly those in need of help. That strong sense of right and wrong.

Not that she didn't get it wrong every once in awhile. But that also made her more human.

More real. More touchable.

Chat Noir blushed at that thought.

As an Akuma-fighting partner, he had rather unrestrained feelings for Ladybug, although she always kept him at arms length.

But now he knew that he sat just about that far away from her every day in class. He had even managed to have more than a few conversations with her, as the months had passed.

He hadn't ever lied to her when he told her she was impressive. Marinette was skilled enough to even impress his father, something he struggled with daily - not matter how much effort he applied to the task.

She had even been worried for him for some odd reason. Of course, he was curious what he had said or done to have her so concerned. But that was just one of far too many mysteries he was trying to piece together.

It was a little bit intimidating. She was a little intimidating.

But because they were already friends, he couldn't help but wonder if she might not mind if they were to become just a little bit closer.

* * *

Staring at the empty chair in front of her, Marinette was worried.

At least she was in good company.

Nino kept checking his phone obsessively under his desk throughout the class. Even though she was sure Madame Bustier had spotted the phone, she seemed to notice Nino's agitation with the empty chair beside him and overlooked his concern.

Adrien never came back to school in the afternoon.

Usually whenever Adrien had a shoot, he mentioned it in advance. However, he wasn't even answering his phone for well over a two hours and even with his father's strict requirements, he was still required to get a break for time when he worked for at least that long.

But by the time classes had ended, Nino still hadn't gotten word.

Without a word, all the three of them set out onto the streets between school and his home to look for some hint of Adrien.

* * *

Chat had hardly noticed as mid-day sun had drifted away into early evening before his own transformation had expired.

Not until Plagg had popped out from the ring and was demanding cheese.

Or, at the very least, a response.

"What's the matter with you kid?"

Blinking slowly, his eyes locked with a pair of unimpressed glowing green.

"Ladybug...she is…"

Plagg sighed heavily, lifting his eyes to the heavens dramatically. But the cheeky smirk belied his own amusement. "Oh, Thank Camembert! He's finally figured it out."

Adrien rolled his eyes. Clearly, he had seen this all before.

Wait. "Finally?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Plagg grinned cheekily. "From one of those first few days. Girlfriend. But, oh no. You wouldn't believe me."

"So you knew?"

"Oh course." Plagg looked offended, when he pouted up at him. "Kid, think about it. You borrow my senses when you are in that suit. If you know who she is now, then you know just how close to you she has been."

Adrien gaped at the tiny black cat-god. "So you just let me think…"

"Well, I couldn't tell you straight out." Plagg half-soothed, one tiny eyebrow quirked. "For us Kwami, it's basically a rule, especially with how easy it is find find information in these times. Centuries ago, people the next city over wouldn't even necessarily know what a miraculous was. Now people around the world are probably quite literally watching."

He glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Oh he understood alright, but he didn't have to like it.

Plagg's other brow rose. "It wasn't like I didn't try to point it out to you. I mean, do you remember who pointed out that you might want to get an autograph from your designer friend when she designed the cover for that ridiculous rock star?"

Eyes narrowed, Adrien vaguely recalled the day. Plagg had been oddly persistent.

"I kept hoping you would find it familiar after all, but even after all those months - and so, so much lovesick sighing - you didn't put the pieces together?" Plagg grumbled. "Of course you didn't."

Adrien frowned. "What writing would I have had to compare it to?"

Plagg simply rolled his eyes, pointing to the desk drawer that held all of this treasures from Ladybug. "Of course you couldn't see it, but I couldn't help but identify the scents."

Eyes widened, Adrien tugged open the drawer, rifling through the small stack of pictures and tokens. But there was only one other thing with that now familiar writing on it after all.

"Tikki might not be able to sense as strongly as I so, but she's a clever bug. She had to be reasoned out who you really were."

"Tikki?"'

Plagg smirked. "Ladybug's Kwami."

Adrien's eyes drifted to the signed CD on his wall, his eyes comparing every loop, every dotted i and crossed t to the pink heart in his now shaking hands.

He breathed. "So she has been…"

"Ladybug since the beginning?" Plagg nodded. "Yup. It checked out with Tikki's past choices anyways. Clever. Stubborn. Strong sense of right and wrong." Plagg's eyes veered off. "Although those latter two have been getting this bug into a bit of trouble."

Adrien stared up at the CD in wonder, before sinking back down into his computer chair to re-read the Valentine he'd only thought he'd committed to memory.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when he'd been able to set aside the heart and notice the long train of text messages from Nino, attempting to check in.

He hit the call button as soon as he'd realized.

"Hey, Nino."

"Dude, are you okay?"

Eyes still a bit dazed, Adrien spun around in his chair. "I got some news that kind of surprised me and I had turned off my phone. Not really sure I can tell anyone as it's related to...work."

Nino hesitated. "Is it bad?"

"No." Adrien spoke quickly. "Oh, not at all. It's just...not what I had expected. I just need a little time to myself to figure things out."

Nino hummed back. "I get that. It's just Alya and Marinette and I have all been trying to track you down, since you didn't come back to class."

Adrien smiled, spying Plagg eating noisily in his favorite trashcan. "Don't worry. With any luck I'll be back to school tomorrow."

* * *

Marinette raced home, checking her phone for any update from Alya or Nino at every stop for a traffic signal.

She had a plan: one that involved changing into red and spots to do a little reconnaissance of her own.

What she hadn't expected to spot Chat Noir sitting up on her rooftop railing.

That was convenient. Another pair of eyes would be super handy.

She a smile, she ducked into the bakery first to grab a plate of snacks to help sweeten the deal.

* * *

It was altering, seeing his Lady come up the stairs.

Marinette smiled over the plate of cookies not-so-delicately balanced in her hands as she'd snuck up through the skylight. She was missing some of the typical grace he'd come to expect from her alter ego, but she'd actually been quite honest that first day. She was rather madly clumsy.

He caught the plate of cookies before they had dropped on the roof.

Her relieved smile was genuine. As was the fetching blush that colored her cheeks.

"What's brought you up here today, Chat Noir?"

He smiled lazily. "Just resting in between patrol runs."

She frowned. "You normally stay out this long?"

"Not normally. I just had a lot to think about."

She blinked, before offering him another cookie from the plate. "Need a distraction?"

Chat Noir raised his brows at that. "What kind of distraction?"

"A friend of mine is missing." Marinette bit her lip anxiously. "If you had the time and didn't mind helping out, I figured an extra pair of eyes from above might help out."

He bowed with a flourish. "My eyes are at your disposal, Princess."

She grinned, bouncing adorably on the balls of her feet. "Oh, excellent."

"Who is it that's missing?"

"Adrien Agreste."

Chat blinked, nibbling on one of the cookies she'd offered.

She must have taken his silence for confusion, racing to fill the silence with a rapid fire explanation. "Nino was really worried earlier, as Adrien hadn't responded to his texts. We were all out looking for a while, but I knew I needed to check in here at home before my parents got worried about me."

Marinette was so animated, in a way he hadn't often seen whenever he was around as himself.

His lips chased upwards, as her words tumbled together.

It was kind of funny to think that despite all of his heartfelt belief that Ladybug was as amazing - and she was, she is - she was also just as clumsy and unsure as he often felt.

But maybe he was just a little more graceful and practiced on his own two feet with all of his forced extracurricular activities.

Maybe he just hadn't wanted to see it. Maybe it was more that he hadn't been ready to see it just then.

* * *

Marinette stopped when she found Chat Noir's emerald gaze trained on her.

"I think I know where to find him, Princess." His muscled tensed into a crouch atop the rail, his fingers tipping in a mock salute as mirth danced in his eyes. . "I suspect you'll be hearing from him soon."

Smiled, happy that she'd trusted her instincts to leave it to her Chaton.

Her eyes lit up as she watched her partner dart off in the direction of Adrien's house.

It was only then that she'd heard Chat Noir's wholehearted laughter echoing out over the rooftops.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette fell to her knees on the rooftop, as her world tip tilted off its usual axis.

Chat Noir laughed.

He'd laughed.

After all she had tried - and failed - over and over again.

But that wasn't why she was gaping. Her unfocused gaze trained upon her hands. She struggled to feel the ground stay steady beneath her.

Marinette's brain wasn't letting her do too much more for the moment as his chuckle slipped away into the night..

All because she'd known that echoing, musical laugh far, far too well for her own comfort.

"Oh, No!" Marinette's hands raked the sides of her face. "If Alya finds out, she will never let me live this down."

Tikki hauled out of her hiding place. "Marinette? What's the matter?"

"He's Chat…" The heat rose into her cheeks under her hands.

Tikki blinked guilelessly. "Who is?"

"Adrien." Marinette frowned at her kwami. "I would know that laugh anywhere."

The red kwami chuckled. "Oh good."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened.

Tikki grinned. "You figured it out. I always knew you would."

Her eyes goggled. "You mean...you knew?"

The kwami's grin grew. "Marinette, you know how old I am. The holders of the Cat and Ladybug miraculous have long been two sides of the same coin. Sometimes they are siblings. Sometimes parent and child, especially in times of great and costly wars. When I have been very, very lucky they have been truest of soul mates."

Marinette's eyes goggled. "So we're…?"

"Certainly not siblings." Tikki smirked. "And I've not been wrong to enjoy your crush on his civilian self. It proved I was right on my guess."

"But I've been making a total fool of myself." Marinette sat up, dropping her head onto her knees to hide her blush.

"By following your feelings?" Tikki snorted, snuggling in closer to Marinette's cheek. "Hardly. Human teenage hormones always wreak havoc. That's nothing new and nothing that won't settle down with time. Besides, if I am not mistaken, I know a certain black cat that has also been just as smitten."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "What with all his silly flirtation?"

Tikki grinned. "Sure. He's flirty and a bit ridiculous. But he did also write a rather romantic poem to a certain someone with blue eyes."

Marinette's eyes widened. "The poem!"

* * *

Tikki shook her head fondly, as Marinette half tripped down the stairs in her mad dash over to her desk. She rifled through her desk drawer for the crumpled sheet of paper. "Oh no. Where is it?"

"Maybe it's with your diary?"

"Oh. Nice thinking, Tikki!" Marinette scrambled over to her desk, tugging the chain off her neck to open the locked box.

She grinned. At one time, teen aged hormones might have seemed like a challenge, but she had faced far worse. And it was such a great feeling when all seemed likely to work out. Not the least of which was the fact that it meant that she could interact with her old friend much more.

Plagg's holders had always had a tougher time of it in the past. It often wasn't too surprising. They usually were stuck in situations that made them ripe for that darker, more destructive potential.

Of course, it hadn't helped that more than one of her bugs had taken the vows of chastity. It had the unfortunately consequence of sending more than a few of Plagg's kittens off to reckless, tragic ends. That was an experience she was more than a little loath to repeat.

While Adrien had a more complicated home life than he usually let on, he wasn't so reckless without cause.

Of course, Marinette had been stubborn enough to fight to get her partner back time and time again, even before she'd known who was behind the mask.

They both were so young. The pair of them would have plenty of time for romance to unfold more naturally. Assuming she and Plagg could navigate them both through all this Hawkmoth mess.

Marinette had curled up on her bed, poring over the thin page she'd held delicately in her hands. Sighing, the girl worried her lip as her eyes scanned over each word. "Do you really think he wrote all this about me, Tikki?"

Tiny red hands clutched together, half masking her bemused smile. "I really do."

The bright, soft smile that curved Marinette's lips boded well.

It boded very well indeed.

* * *

Marinette had rushed through dinner, mulling over the poem and him as she'd sped through her meal.

She was so sure that her parents must have noticed how distracted she was during dinner. Thankfully, they opted to quiet about it.

Shuffling in her seat, she'd forced herself to take smaller bites, to chew a little more slowly. Marinette didn't want to upset her stomach. The slow bubble of anxiety churned in her stomach at the thought of meeting Chat Noir. How could she manage to keep herself together when it was actually Adrien behind that veil of puns and flattery?

But she desperately needed to be practical.

On a normal week, there was a patrol tonight. Although they did sometimes skip nights when there was an attack earlier in the day.

But for some reason, she really, really wanted to go now.

"Do you have any time to help us with inventory this evening, Marinette?"

"Sorry, Maman." She'd whimpered, her face falling. Not tonight! "I have a whole pile of homework to get through tonight."

"Alright, dear."

"If you don't mind, I ought to go get started on it."

As soon as her parents murmured agreement, she carried her dishes over to the sink and headed back up to her room.

* * *

Adrien paced in his room, cell phone in hand. It had been all too easy to get Marinette's cell phone number from Nino.

He'd had far too much time sitting at the empty dinner table, planning his response.

But the overwhelming silence had given way to his own worries.

Soon, he'd told her. And he'd meant it, at the time.

Plagg scrambled over the controls on the foosball table. An amused smile crossed his lips as the handles rolled under his feet. "You're worrying too much, kid."

Adrien grumbled, wheeling back in the other direction. "This shouldn't be so hard, but now it is."

"But I thought she was just a friend?" He didn't even need to turn around to hear the smirk in Plagg's voice.

He raked his hand through his hair. "Clearly, she was also my partner. My Ladybug."

"And for all that time, she has also been a good friend." Rolling his eyes, Plagg let his feet slow to a stop, wobbling upright. "It isn't like you haven't talked to Marinette before, in and out of your transformed form."

"But that's the trouble, Plagg. Marinette always been impressive and amazing - if a little clumsy at times."

"Just a little?" The kwami grinned.

Adrien smiled begrudgingly at that. Ladybug hadn't lied after all when she'd said she was madly clumsy that first day.

He shook his head, trying to clear his own thoughts. At the beginning, it had only been a little intimidating to talk to her. Her misunderstanding of his part in Chloe's gum-on-the-seat prank tainted her first impression of him. Though he hadn't known at the time, he had already met her as his partner and had been completely at ease in talking to her.

Plagg sighed heavily. "Just send it, kid. The more you worry, the more you'll end up worrying her."

* * *

Marinette shut the hatchway to her room closed carefully.

Tikki was hefting her phone off her desk, a wide grin splitting her face as she crooned. "You have a message...from Adrien."

Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth to silence her squeal. Wide eyed, she held her palm out for Tikki to drop the heavy phone into her palm.

A: Hey, Marinette! This is Adrien.

A: Ummm...Chat Noir said you all were looking for me?

M: Hey, Adrien!

M: You're alright?

A: Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired.

M: Oh?

A: I had a photo shoot that ran long. Nino didn't know I wasn't notified until the last minute. My Father's assistant had to sneak this one in while the photographer they wanted was available.

Tikki smirked down at the screen from her place on Marinette's shoulder. "That boy's honestly gotten a good handle on his excuses."

"Better than me, anyways." Marinette frowned. "It's really amazing he had enough time to tackle his duties as Chat Noir."

"It means he understands how important it is that he be there for Ladybug." Tikki assured. "If he didn't want to be there, he'd probably be grumbling just as much as Plagg."

"Plagg?" Marinette's eyebrows raised, her fingers flying across the screen.

M: You let Nino know?

Tikki grinned. "Chat Noir's kwami."

Marinette's lips curved. "Is he as cute as you are?"

Tikki snorted, tiny red mittens settling onto her hips. "He's cute, sure. But that's only the hide the fact that he's also cranky, easily bored, and a terrible glutton."

A: Yeah. I contacted him first. I realized I didn't have your number.

A: And Chat Noir said you were the one who asked him.

A: So, I wanted to let you know, so you didn't worry.

Marinette beamed, bouncing on her toes. The floorboards faintly creaking beneath her feet.

M: Thank you. :)

M: I'm glad you have it now.

* * *

"Me, too."

Adrien smiled up at the cell phone screen. He'd snuggled into the covers, blushing as soon as she'd started to respond.

It was late enough now that he might as well crash. He's gotten just enough homework done and could make up the rest with his early wake up in the morning.

"Ugh." Plagg tipped over the trash can and rolling it around the floor. His voice echoed against the metal walls. "Are you two still being gross?"

"Plagg," Adrien sighed, tearing the blanket off his head. "We're not being gross. Marinette's being really sweet and concerned."

"I'll be the judge of that." Plagg flew over, wrestling the phone from his grip.

"Plagg! Give that back."

"Blah, blah, blah...photo shoot...blah, blah...Nino."

"Plagg," Adrien hissed. "I mean it."

Plagg snickered, lifting the phone up out of easy reach. "Blah...awkward flirting...blah, blah."

Adrien glared at his kwami, before trying to figure out which way to try to scale to snatch the phone back.

"Oh." Plagg grinned, glowing green eyes full of mischief. "Oh, Kid. you're in trouble."

Adrien gulped, reaching his hand up towards Plagg. "What does it say?"

Plagg cackled, lifting the phone a bit higher, rolling mid-air in unrestrained amusement.

"Plagg! Come on."

Thankfully, Plagg found at least a little mercy in his cold, dark little heart and hovered down just in reach.

Adrien's eyes widened as his eyes drifted over the screen.

M: I just spotted Ladybug out on Patrol. I need to let Alya know or I won't hear the end of it tomorrow.

M: Talk to you later?

"Plagg!" He beamed, typing a short reply before tossing the phone half-forgotten onto his bed.

"Claws out!"


	8. Chapter 8

Nearly as soon as she'd transformed, speeding up through her skylight to the roof, Ladybug's yo-yo buzzed.

"Well." She'd blinked, unhooking the yo-yo from her hip. "That was fast."

Those mesmerising, glowing green eyes practically filled the screen, the background shifting slightly as if he was bouncing on his toes. But it was a surprisingly familiar sight: the top of the Agreste mansion. "You're up for a Patrol tonight, my Lady?"

She smiled a bit more widely than normal, her confidence slowly draining behind the mask as the reality of the situation landed. This wasn't just a late night patrol with her partner. Now it was a rooftop stroll with her crush - who might or might not actually be returning those feelings to her.

Sitting in her room and sighing over the poem, it had felt more sure that her confidence as Ladybug could help her pull through. But it was already taking more time than usual for her to find her voice, as the weight of the image left her heart feeling like she had already been sprinting over the rooftops. "I was thinking about it."

"I wasn't sure you were planning on it after the attack earlier." Chat Noir smiled ruefully. "I tried to do homework and rest up, but I wasn't having much luck."

"Yeah." She murmured, far softer than she had any right. "I could at least use the run to clear my head."

He'd grinned, winking at her just before the screen went dark. "I'm on my way."

She exhaled, drawing in a steadying breath as she dragged a gloved finger over the screen. "I'll be waiting."

Her eyes shut, pressing the yo-yo back into its compact form and letting it fly across the Seine.

* * *

It was a good thing that the patrol route was so normal, a familiar dance across the rooftops, because everything else felt stilted.

Maybe it was because she knew.

It was that fact that made her run harder, putting a little more distance between them for the sake of maintaining her own composure. Of course, the distance didn't stop her from looking back at him all too often.

Or maybe it was because now she couldn't help but watch him because she knew.

Since she was watching him that couldn't help but notice just how much he was watching her. She'd always known her partner to be flirty and over the top. Somehow, she hadn't considered how much he must have been watching her in order to pick up on some of the little things, the little clues and glances they'd used to telegraph the next move, especially for those more clever Akuma.

But her ignorance has been blissful, knowledge and awareness of those glowing green eyes meeting hers now kicked up a storm of butterflies in her belly.

Her grip on the yoyo tightened, swinging from rooftop to rooftop and letting the momentum continue to propel her forward.

Only the tiniest frowns marred his features as he'd popped his baton from its holster, quickly vaulting back to her side. When she'd grown daring and let her eyes meet with glowing green, his grin widened.

It was a bit unsettling still seeing that smile she so much associated with him as Adrien at his happiest beneath the mask.

If she'd had any remaining doubts that pushed them away.

* * *

It had been such a long ingrained habit to watch her. Even those first days, she had been such a force of nature that he couldn't quite look away, even if he'd wanted to.

But now that he knew who was hiding behind the spots, he just wanted to watch her more to fit together the pieces to make better sense of the girl behind the mask, to figure out how the miraculous magic had so managed to even deceive his own eyes and ears. Since she sat behind him in class, there wasn't much opportunity to be had during school and his schedule never allowed for much time to hang out with his friends even after she had been more willing to talk to him.

He frowned as she'd raced ahead, putting more distance between them than was necessary for their usual conversation, clamoring to play catch up.

After their bad start in school, it seemed like Marinette had been a bit more friendly with him, which had given him hope. But he was never, truly sure. Her long history of anxiousness around him gave him pause, made him wonder if perhaps she might be disappointed to find out that he was her partner.

When the staggering force of her blue eyes hit him, he knew. Even if she might be saddened by him, he had to tell her.

It was only right.

He smiled. If he knew one thing about Ladybug and Marinette, it was that doing what was right was so important.

* * *

Ladybug hadn't expected to slip. Her footing was now so trained by muscle memory that this kind of slip had seemed unlikely, even with her focus so split.

But her reactions were finely honed enough that she was ready to send her yo-yo flying, swinging her down to safety.

Not that it was necessary. Or that she could move her arms.

Chat Noir had caught her mid-fall, his arms ringing around her shoulders, pressing her nose into his neck.

The baton extended to the ground below halting the otherwise inevitable fall, before lifting them both slowly, back up to the solid rooftop where he righted them both.

"You alright there, Princess?"

Her eyes widened behind the mask, glad that her face was still pressed into his chest, her arms hanging uselessly at her sides.

He knew.

He knew and he had been watching her. He hadn't let her fall.

She had thought her heart had been racing when she'd slipped.

Ladybug could hardly breathe, could hardly think.

And so, she laughed.

* * *

Chat Noir gaped, pulling back a step to check on his partner.

Her eyes slid closed, her face tilted away from his.

Her laugh had gone high and self-deprecating. It wasn't Ladybug's laugh, unrestrained and free, with a cutting, occasionally wicked sense of humor.

It was Marinette's.

Even as Chat Noir, he was certainly not immune.

He'd been in love with Ladybug for so long now, it felt like he couldn't have fallen any further.

It shocked him just how wrong he'd been. Now that he knew that his Lady had actually been someone he'd considered a friend all along, the picture just now felt more complete.

"My Lady?"

Her shades-too-blue eyes slid open, her arms wrapping around her middle as the laugh grew more into Ladybug's familiar musical range. "Oh, no, Chaton. I'm afraid you let the cat out of the bag."

He blinked, stepping back another half step. "Huh?"

"It means you slipped, Adrien."

Adrien? His eyes widened. "Then you know, too?"

She nodded, inhaling slowly. "Not for very long though. Just since this afternoon."

"What gave me away?" He risked a step back towards her.

Ladybug's eyes darted away but she didn't dare to move. "Umm. It might seem odd, but your laugh."

"Really?" He straightened, his grin widening.

"I had realized a while ago that I hadn't heard you laugh much while in the suit, and I had been trying to cheer you up a little." She bit her lip. "Not that I had any idea who was behind the mask at the time."

"Ah. That explains the attempt at puns."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed, her finger reaching out to tap his nose on instinct. "That was better than an attempt at least."

"Right." He narrowed the distance between their faces, his tail winding back and forth fluidly. "It means you just need more purr-actice."

She groaned, lifting her eyes to the sky. "I am not having this conversation. I am going to wake up, and this is all going to have been a terrible, awful dream about puns."

He smirked. "I can assure you that I'm no knightmare, Purr-incess."

"Ugh," she groaned, bringing a gloved hand up to massage her temple. "Right now, that's debatable."

Chat Noir only laughed, once again betraying the identity of the boy beneath.

She shook her head, smiling more fondly than she ought to for his ridiculous puns. "I never would have guessed you would have such an awful sense of humor based on how you act every day."

"My father has some rather strict expectations for how I should act, as it reflects the family name." He tapped the mask. "For all that this comes with some heavy responsibility, it still feels more freeing."

Ladybug blinked. "I can understand that in a way. The anonymity of this mask let me be more confident than I would have been without it."

"Huh." Chat tilted his head. "You always seem pretty confident in class. Well, most of the time anyways."

Her eyes drifted away from his. "That's been pretty new for me, honestly. But it is nice."

* * *

Chat Noir stared at her, uncertain. "Why do you still struggle a bit anyways? It never seemed like you had any problems talking to someone else." He pulled back, his tail slowing. "Was it something I did?"

Ladybug felt vaguely dizzy, like the spin of falling down from high up in the air although the world itself was standing still. She swallowed, trying to mentally pick the best words to tell her partner that she's actually had a massive crush on him all this time. It would be miraculous if she'd manage to put the words together, even with the extra confidence boost of her transformed form.

His claws hung limply at his side, his eyes downcast. "It's just that I was hoping maybe you'd like me enough outside the mask. I know all too well that you don't see me as more than a friend in it. I guess I should tone back the flirting a bit, because that's just gonna be unwelcome now, huh."

"Oh, no. It wasn't you." She assured, reaching out towards him before thinking better of it. This was not really how she had hoped this was going to progress.

But the way his face fell when she let her own arm drop, the hurt in those emerald eyes nearly broke her heart.

Steeling herself, she'd closed her eyes, willing her heart rate to slow. She'd battled monsters - with him - for months now. This should be such a small thing in comparison.

"I mean it." She'd whispered, her voice gaining a bit of volume, one eye sneaking open. "I might have had a bit of a crush on you."

His green eyes were unnaturally wide, the slitted pupils obvious even in spite of the distance. His jaw had dropped. For so many months, she'd happily wished for a bit of this silence from her partner. But right now, she'd needed to know they were still okay. Ladybug had dared a cautious step towards him. "Chaton…?"

He'd blinked, the brightest blush flooding his cheeks as he backpedalled, losing his footing on an uneven bit of roof.

Her eyes hardened, already in motion before her mind had made a firm decision.

* * *

He'd braced himself to hit the ground, but to his surprise, he was met only with softness and warmth

He thought he was blushing before, but his face burned as he looked up into the concern filling her brilliant blue eyes.

The heat in his cheeks was only mildly dampened by the cozy heat from her slim arm supporting his own shoulders. As tiny as Marinette was, it was no mean feat, but he had little doubt she could lift almost as much without the superpowers.

He had known it from that first day. Ladybug really was crazy awesome.

His lips curved up in a purely self-deprecating smile, as he leaned back into her arms. "My hero."

Ladybug had laughed at that, tears forming at the edges of her mask as she'd help him right himself. "I suppose that means that you are alright."

"Never better, my lady." He half bowed, snagging her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

But this time, Ladybug hadn't pulled her hand away.

This time, she'd laughed, mischief bedeviling those blue eyes.

"Although I suppose, I ought to ask you to stop falling for me."

He couldn't help but smirk at her pun. "A little too late for that, I fear."


End file.
